


兔子洞

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gangstar, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 主业为违禁药物的东欧黑手党最近换了首领，试图延续上代与马德里当地势力的良好合作关系。





	兔子洞

**Author's Note:**

> 黑手党AU。又称商务谈判技巧展示，或者叫话术练习。
> 
> CP：黑手党水X药贩头子软。  
> 分级：NC-17
> 
> Warning：  
> ①可能存在于剧情描述中的万笛查理笛，可能存在于剧情描述中的卡西水。  
> ②脏黄雷；道具PLAY；高潮限制；硬核操作；大人世界意味的走肾不走心，好多粗口黑话和骚话

正文

西班牙人们到了萨格勒布，被向导指引到兔子洞，那是家脱衣舞俱乐部，相对比较高级的那种，会员制。老板德扬·洛夫伦是这次会面的东道之一，早早清了场，招呼开了挺久时间的司机们楼下歇着，戴着兔耳朵兔尾巴装饰的服务生们扭着屁股嘻嘻笑着凑上去，洛夫伦说了兔子洞里想要什么人都有，长着奶子的公兔子和垂着鸡巴的母兔子也是有的，能够满足远道而来的客人的一切需求。  
你们这儿金发美人挺多。包厢里，伊斯科在捏过第四个隔着裤子摸他帐篷的小兔子紧身皮衣根本包不住的奶子之后，认真评价道，是天生的还是染的？我们老大就喜欢金发——那个瞬间，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯斜眼觑他，一扬手，伊斯科拿手背擦了擦络腮胡上和鬓角边上垂挂下来的威士忌，悻悻地给从门外进来给酒桶添冰块的服务生让道。  
拉莫斯的目光重新回到沙发对面并排坐着的两个克罗地亚人身上，金发的伊万·拉基蒂奇和黑发的韦德兰·乔尔卢卡，看年龄都和他本人差不多，却不像是克罗地亚人新上位的教父。上位者都是有气场的，哪怕卖的东西没沾上毒这个字，能把没通过EDQM和FDA检定的东西塞给异国他乡那些拼了命掏出钱想活下去的重症病人——欧亚大陆板块横贯西东，甚至北非南美加勒比海，都有克罗地亚人出品的“救命药”的影子，正规医院是看不上这些，可不是所有人生了病都能去正规医院求个解脱，对于一些人而言，哪怕只是能缓解病痛三秒，抢银行也愿意——手上也得沾了血才有三分底气。拉莫斯本身就是一家之主，他当然对自己的眼光十分自信。乔尔卢卡看上去不太懂西班牙语，聊天寒暄都是拉基蒂奇负责，此君能讲一口流利没口音的西语，拉莫斯便和拉基蒂奇话家常，聊他在塞维利亚的庄园，和两匹得了嘉奖的安达卢西亚矮脚马，拉基蒂奇说他以前也去过塞维利亚，那是个好地方：皮斯胡安球场的灯光秀不错。  
闲话聊着聊着，就聊到了这回会面的中心议题上。每一次在南欧做生意的外乡人的权力更迭新老交替，都得给地头蛇让好些利才能继续站稳脚跟，拉莫斯这回当然也要讨这个便宜。更何况这可是克罗地亚人。他想，melon以前可是攥紧了第四狂想曲的独家售卖渠道，家族才有的是钱给老子进军火：克罗地亚人的新教父上位一直以来都有个不成文的规矩，得带着新的药，真正在地下世界引起千万层波澜的那种，才能坐稳屁股下那把交椅。达里奥·斯尔纳正式退位，便意味着第五狂想曲的问世，清早发利市，克罗地亚人可真该好好请他这位大主顾喝一杯，方便的话，他也验验货。  
克罗地亚第四狂想曲是极佳的兴奋剂，没有成瘾性，地下斗技场里不少打黑拳的都喜欢，甚至，拉莫斯知道，卡西利亚斯把那东西卖给过不少名字都不能说的著名运动员，那能逃过尿检和血检，查不出来的——卡西利亚斯和斯尔纳达成了协定，克罗地亚人不能把那东西卖给军队，说真的如果不是圣卡西，克罗地亚人早他妈发达了，非洲有的是想要那种东西的疯子军阀。第五狂想曲能用来做什么？拉莫斯格外好奇。可是当下拉基蒂奇和乔尔卢卡跟拉莫斯聊得正开心，半个字也不提新教父，只是讲述了十来分钟斯尔纳退位时的情形，说了说那艘能跟一些国家的海防力量掰掰腕子的豪华游艇，拉莫斯在即将假笑着开始神游之前，面前晃过一对毛茸茸的兔耳朵，哦，是个金发的戴着软趴趴的兔耳朵给冰桶里添冰块的小个子服务生。  
那小子穿得挺多啊。拉莫斯瞪着服务生平整的、束着领结的长袖衬衫领口这么想着，也这么出声问了。洛夫伦解释说兔子洞里普通的服务生还是有的，通称垂耳兔，卖春的那叫白兔，老子总不能带着一洞发了春的兔子就敞开大门做生意，连地板上白兔子的小屁股里流出来的水都得自己擦，洛夫伦这么无奈地摊手，一屋子的人哈哈大笑，服务生看上去像是普通人家养出来的好孩子，在满屋下流的哄笑中脸涨得通红，擦干净了之前拉莫斯泼出去的酒，站起来退开，局促不安地绞着手指，看上去是听不懂西语，只以为自己做错了事。  
“你们在孩子面前那么不忌讳？”拉莫斯还没再说什么，倒是阿森西奥指着靠着墙边的小桌坐着也跟着下流的大人们傻乐的少年质问，年轻的西班牙人早就注意到了穿着剪裁得体的西装，从拉基蒂奇和乔尔卢卡的脑后向他们这些客人投去好奇目光的少年，圆头圆脑的，阿森西奥还没开始婚恋，看那少年竟然也觉得像是家族中那些长辈家的幼儿，会亲昵而口齿不清地叫他马尔科哥哥，不该出现在这种赤裸直白的声色场所，“来这种地方也带着孩子一起？”  
“马特奥·科瓦契奇。”少年收了笑，向阿森西奥颔首致意，后者恍然大悟，他在家族中负责财税，克罗地亚人的会计他还是知道名姓的，更何况又是现任教父点了名的继任者。科瓦契奇也只是看上去年纪小，可是做账很有一套，在他这个年龄来说非常难得，就连哈维·阿隆索这个成天都在和马德里税务局打交道的老油条也赞扬过年轻人做出来的财报，说家族里要是也有这么个宝贝他就能安心退休养老去，看向阿森西奥的眼神中都有了三四分的恨铁不成钢。  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯接过了阿森西奥的话茬，扭头去瞅马特奥，眯着眼睛打量这个克罗地人的教父羽翼庇护下的小鸡仔，这帮前南斯拉夫人对权力的渴望倒是不那么大，说放手就真放手了，这个到现在还没露面的卢卡·莫德里奇更是早早就敲定了继承者，是个爽快人——除了到现在还不肯露面这事儿不太爽快。想着自家那些时时刻刻盯着首领之位的狼崽子们，拉莫斯就觉得太阳穴突突地跳。  
“马特奥，你出去。”乔尔卢卡见拉莫斯瞪着科瓦契奇的时间长了，心下道声不好，这帮西班牙人的作风查理知道得相当清楚，拉莫斯坐拥南欧最大的地下军械库，很多混账事想干就干了，这个世界亘古不变的真理是谁拳头大听谁的。科瓦契奇答应了一声绕过他们往屋外走，拉莫斯从怀里掏出一把M500，若有所思地瞄着年轻人的脑袋一直追着他到门前，年轻人还是一脸乐呵呵和气生财的模样，就当这一屋子西班牙人不存在，而乔尔卢卡是他老爸、在打发他回家写作业似的，之前那只满脸窘迫的金发垂耳兔正瑟缩在包厢的门边上，看到科瓦契奇靠近，简直要一脸解脱地哭出来。  
拉莫斯冷笑了一声，抬起手腕扣动扳机，在巨响中天花板被炸了一个相当可观的洞，混凝土的板块砸在面前的茶几上，碎片四散飞溅，激起包厢中乖巧地被贵客们把玩的白兔们几声惊叫，好像还有人受伤。乔尔卢卡和拉基蒂奇瞬间站起来掏枪除保险，这个距离之下拉莫斯能死得很痛快，他的手腕也被那堪称恐怖的后坐力挫得钝痛，可他浑不在意。  
“莫德里奇先生，幸会。”  
他对被科瓦契奇抱紧了摁在地板上的金发垂耳兔笑着说，用的西语。  
“韦德兰，Raketa，枪放下。现在子弹贵得很。”服务生从科瓦契奇的保护之下探出头，操着一口流利却母语口音极重的西语，又向德扬·洛夫伦扬了扬下巴，“我的西装就挂在隔壁，拿来。”

“您有孩子了吗？”  
“抱歉，您说什么？”  
拉莫斯把目光从莫德里奇的手指上移开，后者好像并不清楚一些无伤大雅的小小习惯究竟出卖了他本人的多少情报——塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯看到了胜利女神在向他微笑。  
难怪克罗地亚人并不希望过早地推他们的新教父到台前，一个不够强硬、也不够谨慎的领导者，是很难带领组织在现代社会长期生存下去的。他打量着这个叫莫德里奇的，眼神里甚至已经带上了怜悯，金发的小个子男人说话时总是下意识地把玩手中那对毛茸茸的兔耳头饰，让他手指、手背上长期与高危化学品缺乏正确的防护措施就进行接触而留下的烧伤和腐蚀痕迹不断地晃着拉莫斯的眼睛——向拉莫斯泄密的就是这双伤痕累累的手，还有之后他从兜里取出来重新戴在左手无名指上的婚戒，都在告诉拉莫斯，比起黑手党教父，自己更应该做个普通的药剂师，克罗地亚人从哪儿捡到的这么一个宝？安达卢西亚人盯着莫德里奇那双写满了无辜、躲藏在深邃眼眶阴影中的下垂眼，他总觉得再开一枪，这小家伙就能被吓到哭出来。  
他才多大啊？塞尔吉奥近乎毫无忌惮地上下打量着卢卡，就跟瞅着兔子洞里最高级的白兔一样，后者还保持着双手交握、捏着那两块已经被揉得软烂的布料，做出等待回应的倾听姿态，他当然知道站在莫德里奇身后的拉基蒂奇和乔尔卢卡的愤怒值快要爆表了，但是那又有什么用呢？黑手党的世界可是很残酷的，软弱无能的领导者会毁掉一个尚且算是健全的组织，在那之前就将这个组织吞并，那也算得上是一种仁慈，牺牲一两个干部，却能保全组织的大部分人，如果莫德里奇足够聪明会算账，他一定明白这个道理。  
“您已经做了父亲了。”莫德里奇笃定地说，“到了您这一代，应该都是有孩子的。”他随即说了三四个早已成为拉莫斯的家族中长老级别的名字，说这个规矩是那些人当权时留下来的——所谓的家庭，对于黑手党而言，不过写作父母妻儿，读作家族的人质罢了，东南欧这一带的黑手党，都很喜欢向意大利人学。  
拉莫斯本能地坐直了身体，好让自己离莫德里奇更近些，他隐约觉得自己判断上出了些偏差，普通的年轻人不可能用那种像是经历过一切的口吻对他这么说话。莫德里奇倒是愈加放松地靠着沙发懒懒地坐，随意地用手指在空中一拨拉，看上去倒像是正在开会的商务精英，把脑子里的PPT潇洒地翻页，思维便跟着移动到下一个议题。第五狂想曲这个词从他嘴里冒出来的时候，拉莫斯甚至有一种如释重负的松快感。新药依照前例，整个欧盟区的售卖业务由西班牙人承包，这可以接受，价格和分成都可以谈。卢卡·莫德里奇说道，但是我要你们一条从瓦伦西亚出发的远洋航路，和它对应港区的配套设施。  
拉莫斯不着痕迹地向侧后方瞥了一眼，用余光扫到脸色不太好看的伊斯科和卡瓦哈尔。他们彻底吞并瓦伦西亚也就上个月的事儿，组织中的自己人安排完全到位，把这个全欧第五大港口收入囊中的各项事务隐秘地处理妥当，差不多是上上个周末才做完，伊斯科和卡瓦哈尔因此获得了陪着首领来克罗地亚的嘉奖。他们几乎没把这个小国家的同行放在眼里，只当是来度假。可是莫德里奇偏偏掌握了这个情报，这让直接负责的两人感到非常丢面子。当他回过头，发现克罗地亚人的教父正若有所思地用手指尖搓捏着下唇，无意识地让舌尖突破了微张的牙关，露出了那么一小截颜色讨人喜欢的肉——拉莫斯虽然还是被盯着，但是很显然莫德里奇的注意力已经不在他身上了。  
这家伙在算计着什么。有那么一瞬间，拉莫斯对于卢卡·莫德里奇本人的兴趣，超过了他对于卢卡的提案应该抱持的好奇。克罗地亚人有自己的港口城市里耶卡，据拉莫斯所知，那座城市并没有脱离莫德里奇的掌控——他想对瓦伦西亚做什么？除非，克罗地亚人和意大利人在拉莫斯不知道的什么时候闹僵了，他们的走私船驶不出亚得里亚海，莫德里奇才会借着这个机会想要从西班牙人的身上把这个缺找补回来。小算盘倒是打得挺响。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯几乎无法控制住自己唇角疯狂上扬的冷笑，这小家伙凭什么筹码跟他提条件？  
但是。  
他继续放肆地打量着莫德里奇，直到后者把手指从鼻尖上放下来，从思考的沉吟中重新回到这间包厢里。  
“说起来，我还没有操过克罗地亚的垂耳兔呢。”他打量着整个房间，莫德里奇和他一起看向那个被用去猎大象可能都嫌多余的大口径手枪轰开的天花板，“我听说那是一种很胆小的小动物。对生存环境十分挑剔，很容易受到惊吓。”  
“哦，这，”卢卡·莫德里奇抿着嘴，他坐直了身体，也向拉莫斯靠过去，近到安达卢西亚人能看到他眼角的细小纹路，之后才用一种十分刻薄的表情，呵呵地笑出声，“可就是另一桩生意啦——韦德兰，枪放下。我们可是文明人。”

“我的原则是不和钱过不去。您以后就知道了。”莫德里奇向着身后抬起手，伊万·拉基蒂奇咬着牙把乔尔卢卡的配枪抢过来放在那只摊平的手掌上，见莫德里奇没动，才愤愤地把自己的枪也交了。小个子的克罗地亚人用一种格外慈祥而又温和的表情将两把枪关上保险、退了弹夹，摆在几案上被马格南M500轰下来的混凝土碎块旁，依然注视着拉莫斯，甚至深深吸气，在他身前嗅探，像是真的入了戏，在扮演某种嗅觉灵敏的小动物似的，“只是为了我们双方的人身安全和身体健康考虑，请提供一份最新的体检报告。我这边也会准备的——”  
“您业务很熟练。”拉莫斯没有义务去抑制住自己话语中的讽刺之意，当然他也是这么做的，卢卡不置可否地晃了晃脑袋，柔顺蓬松的金色长发也跟着那么摇摆，“在当上教父之前，您是这儿的小兔子吗？”  
“我第一次来这里，跟着大人们——”卢卡叹了口气，看向了德扬·洛夫伦，后者没有出现什么奇怪的表情，只是听着他们的教父娓娓讲述一个和在场的所有人都无关的小故事，“12岁。我吓哭了，眼睛都不敢睁。那时这里甚至有很多比12岁都小的孩子，周末的固定节目是给新来的小兔子开苞，在楼下的大厅，就在我眼前……哈，我该感谢您，不然这个点该从哪儿给您找未成年的垂耳兔呢？兹沃揪着我的头发把我提起来，逼我睁眼看完全程，说这世上的许多事，不是闭上眼睛，它就不存在的。如果不喜欢，就想办法爬上能够改变它的位置去，到时候我要是真想用这里开养兔场卖兔子肉，他都管不着。三年前我拿到这儿，给了德扬，他做的不错。”  
“分内而已。”洛夫伦上身前倾，算是感谢了教父的赞扬，“您记得真牢，那都20年前的事了。”  
“我记得那次你看吐了，还晕了过去。老爷子们不得不提前结束巡场，好丢你回家。不过，话又说回来，拉莫斯先生，这只不过是人类最古老的职业之一罢了，也谈不上什么熟不熟练。我不和钱过不去。我想，在这一点上，您恐怕也是一样的。”  
拉莫斯正视莫德里奇，他本以为莫德里奇至多25岁，是某个他可能认识或者不认识的老妖怪扶到台前的傀儡，可现在事实告诉他，他对克罗地亚的情报实在是掌握得太少了，而对方反而知道很多他的事，他和卡西利亚斯的事，才能那么游刃有余地在他的挑衅间进退自如，如果之后有人告诉他这家伙擅长下棋，他一点都不会奇怪。  
克罗地亚真捡到宝了。拉莫斯想。  
“我想到了很有趣的东西，和您一起做一定很好玩的。您能接受吗，一些只是助兴的小玩意儿？”  
“我可是很贵的。您要是玩这个，得加钱，照我看，得再加一条航路才行。”莫德里奇拊掌大笑起来，拉莫斯一愣，也跟着哈哈大笑。  
“成交。”

在西班牙人下榻的庄园和莫德里奇的实验室之间来回传话的中间人是莫拉塔，原来在拉莫斯手下，后来远走伦敦，拉莫斯都不知道他是什么时候认识的莫德里奇。伊斯科和莫拉塔一起被招待在休息室里等着，是商定好的日子，还没到晚上，卢卡窝在制药的车间里不知道在鼓弄什么。大胡子的马拉加人看着莫德里奇的体检报告，伊万·拉基蒂奇则捏着拉莫斯的体检报告，双方互相打量，又装模作样地低头去看文件，莫拉塔根本搞不清楚这两个人之间怎么会有那么大的尴尬而又古怪的嫌隙。  
好在莫德里奇很快来了，嘴上说着招待不周，责怪手下不给客人准备喝的，自己却掏出随身的掐丝银酒壶咕咚咕咚灌了好大一口，脱下白大褂丢到一边，把毛衣之下的衬衣袖口卷到手肘处，才转向了伊斯科。伊斯科把拉莫斯要他转交的细长黑绒面匣子递给莫德里奇，他十分好奇这个面色白皙神情沉静的克罗地亚婊子看到匣中物之后的反应——伊斯科在家族中的作用几乎等同于德扬·洛夫伦，在很多事情上，他也相当有想象力，是拉莫斯重要的顾问，某种场合的好帮手。莫德里奇从桌上抽了张消毒湿巾，小心翼翼地隔着湿巾把那根全长14公分，直径6毫米的平滑金属取出来，像是看到什么格外好笑的东西，眉眼都弯成了一个夸张的弧度，用另一只手去摸了摸金属棍顶端后棋的装饰，低声用克语嘀咕了一句。  
“你在笑什么？”  
“啊，我只是在赞赏拉莫斯先生的想象力和品味。”卢卡·莫德里奇把玩着那根金属，伊斯科无法分辨克罗地亚人脸颊上的红晕是酒精的作用或是看到了这个小玩具之后想到了无比下流的场景，按下了一直藏着的遥控器，那根棍子便以一种足以产生残影的频率高速震动起来。这下，即便是一开始还看不懂那东西究竟是什么的莫拉塔，都默默地捂住了脸。伊斯科见卢卡又把金属棍郑重地放回匣子，便关了遥控器，看着克罗地亚人又敦敦敦往喉咙里灌酒液，最后像是空了壶，才一脸意犹未尽地把酒壶扔了，拢了拢散到眼前的碎发。  
“老大要你在这儿戴上它再出发。”  
“我猜也是。请给我一点时间。”克罗地亚人打了个酒嗝，拿起匣子走向洗手间，拉基蒂奇跟过去。  
在等待，或者叫又一次等待的时间里，伊斯科接受了来自于乔尔卢卡意味不明的目光的洗礼，马拉加人的直觉告诉他如果不是家族的实力强大，他已经被乔尔卢卡丢进搅拌机做成鱼饲料了，拉莫斯可是个绝对的硬茬子，那个军火库是他底气的保证，更何况除了拉莫斯和几名最重要的干部之外，没人知道军火库的坐标，人们只知道塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯可以源源不断地从那里面掏出成吨的枪弹。他梗着脖子去瞪查理，直到最后高大的黑发男人才噗嗤一声笑了出来，伊斯科发誓他看见查理想要把他当做小狗那样揉脑袋举到半空的手了。  
“卢奇亚诺喜欢在结束后喝一杯加了柠檬的蜂蜜水，柠檬不超过一片……不要往水里打气泡，虽然他喜欢气泡水，但是绝对不要这么做，他会打一晚上的嗝——你们绝对不会想知道那是什么动静的。”波黑人这么嘱咐。  
“你那时候说的话，是什么意思？”车上，伊斯科还是没忍住好奇心。他不是掌握家族中核心权力的那个人，但是他也足够敏锐，卢卡·莫德里奇的脑子里盘算的东西，伊斯科直觉告诉他绝不只是瓦伦西亚的远洋航路那么简单。克罗地亚人有的是可以解决问题的法子，杜布罗夫尼克虽然不能彻底取代里耶卡，却也足以支撑他们的业务正常开展。在拉基蒂奇的搀扶之下缓缓移动到车门边时，莫德里奇像是想到了什么，嗤嗤地笑。  
“我要是有个军火库，是不是也能让塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯被我肏一宿？”他和伊斯科对视，伊斯科意识到莫德里奇是在认真地思考这个事情的可行性，“不过，那也得挑个好地方，不会被其他任何人找到的好地方。”  
字面意思。我想吃掉你们的军火库。克罗地亚人的小个子教父用一种相当郑重的口吻回答，放眼整个欧洲大陆，又有谁不想这么做呢？

拉莫斯在隔壁房间打完每天必须打的两通卫星电话，一通给他的军火库，一通给他的家人，这才去见来到了赴约的莫德里奇。这是身为头狼巡查领地的义务。说真的，他不是没有怀疑过卢卡·莫德里奇的真实目的，不过，伊斯科报告过，克罗地亚人的手机上没有安装任何监听或者盗摄的模块，他们也已经仔仔细细地、从里到外地搜查过了卢卡的身体，克罗地亚人的身体上、以及身体里，不藏有任何会让拉莫斯的安全产生风险的东西，所以听上去这会是个不错的夜晚。  
已经帮这位克罗地亚人的教父做了清洗，他看上去并不是很排斥，伊斯科说到这里，露出了一个格外滑稽的淫笑，被拉莫斯毫不留情地拍了脑袋，才继续一板一眼地继续报告，说完，遥控器丢到拉莫斯手上，马拉加人便跑得无影无踪。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯不是很想听伊斯科这么详细的报告，他觉得会失去很多自己探索的乐趣。莫德里奇背对着门口跪坐在床边，额头枕在手背上，身上只披着一件看尺码就不属于他的衬衣，保持着静止的姿态，手机放在手边，黑着屏。拉莫斯走进来的时候，见到的就是这么个场景。  
他吞了吞口水，坐到床边，伸手去拉扯莫德里奇，后者抬眼看他，只有那么一瞬间，拉莫斯从那双浅棕色的眼睛里看到了一点儿迷茫和近乎完全破碎的恐惧，下一秒，那个能够用一种令人害怕的温柔口吻说“我很贵”的克罗地亚人便回来了。在短暂的沉默中，他听见复数个马达嗡嗡地响着，那能完美地解释克罗地亚人眼角不正常的红色，以及他身下微微濡湿的地毯。莫德里奇勾起嘴角苦笑，大概是想向拉莫斯抱怨他的品味和差劲的待客之道，可是话到嘴边又还是咽了下去，当那四个跳蛋被用胶布固定在他的乳头上的时候，他就拒绝再和拉莫斯带来的人说话了，到现在还在暗自生着气。拉莫斯伸手去戳被高速震动搞得近乎麻木的肉粒，一声惊喘便从小个子唇间溢了出来。  
“这算什么？”拉莫斯笑了，他描摹着卢卡的面庞轮廓，拨弄被汗水打湿颜色变深的金色长发，“你居然先睡着了。”  
卢卡的眼睛转了一圈，找寻到被拉莫斯随手放到床头柜的手机之后，才松了口气，他实在没怎么听拉莫斯在说什么，马达声在他的耳边响了一晚上，就只好瞪着一双红而发亮的大眼睛看着西班牙人，在被不上不下的快感撕扯得支离破碎的大脑里慢吞吞地找到合适的词句，他快疯了，距离发疯大概只差……  
只差拉莫斯的屌那么长。  
在被揪住后脑的头发，连头皮都能感受到被拉扯的疼痛的时候，卢卡·莫德里奇终于在这个晚上找回了一点回击的理智。他相当轻佻地挑起左半边眉毛，用前几天拉莫斯打量他的那种眼神，看着西班牙人，在那张脸上和胯下来回扫视，直到后者浑身不自在地喷出脏话，让他听到头发断裂在突然施加过来的力道之下所发出的无声的惨叫。这感觉好多了，莫德里奇想着，好多了。  
“你听说过KV-2吗，KV-2！”拉莫斯不服气地嚷，“你这婊子养的，那可是巷战怪兽！”  
莫德里奇发出一长串咕噜噜的古怪笑声，低沉而透露出一股子令拉莫斯极其无语的尖酸，他从善如流地、用一种宠小孩的口吻，在拉莫斯再一次叫骂起来之前，学着西语口音叫着二战时期苏联重坦的名字，“好的，KV-2，快到这儿来，让我亲亲你的炮塔。”

干，这家伙绝对是故意的。第三次，第三次，冠状沟被门牙轻轻扫过的时候，拉莫斯终于意识到不能这么下去了，他眼睛瞪得溜圆，柱头被那条极其灵活的舌头包裹环绕着刷了一圈，莫德里奇跪在地上，就这么从下往上看着他，一脸天真无辜，仿佛戳在他嘴里，把腮帮子都撑出一个糟糕的形状的东西只是根棒棒糖。他不轻不重地往莫德里奇的下身踩了一脚，后者像是被电击了一般浑身抽搐，放过了拉莫斯那根湿漉漉的、流淌着前液的炮塔，抱着他的小腿蜷缩成一团。拉莫斯等了一会儿，直到感觉到预料之外剂量的液体滴落在他的脚背上，才发现哪里不太对。他试着去拍克罗地亚人光裸的肩背，后者只是无声地颤抖，仿佛他的触碰都只不过是凌迟之刑中的一刀。几小时之内都无法射精、身体上堪称最为脆弱敏感的孔道被持续地刺激，再甜美的性快感也是会转化为极大的苦痛的，克罗地亚人猝不及防地受了这么一下，也只觉得大脑仿佛真的被重炮轰击，眼前只有大片大片漆黑的影蒙上来。直到被拉莫斯提起来抱到怀里，金发的小个子男人过分散大的瞳孔才重新慢慢聚焦——  
卢卡开始咳嗽，他被之前无法吞咽的唾液呛到了，大口地喘粗气，趴在安达卢西亚人的肩膀上，如同那种被捕获的乖顺而又无力反抗的草食动物，只对触碰给予最基本的反应，像是连语言功能都丢在了几分钟前。就在刚才，他真的认为自己会就这么不体面地死去，心脏跳动之剧烈令胸腔都感到钝痛，安居于肋骨内的肉块像是在巨大的刺激下已经撞在了肋骨上，下一刻便要冲破束缚跳出体外，精神和肉体互相叫嚣厮打在一块，理智低吼着性不该是这样的，然而早已堕落到底线的肉体却在渴求更多，直到彻底毁灭的刹那都不愿停下。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯这辈子也算是第一次遇见这种事，除了轻缓地抚着克罗地亚人的因痛苦而生的密密麻麻一层冷汗的粘腻皮肤之外，动手把黏在小个子男人胸前的依然孜孜不倦地工作着的小玩具取下，好让卢卡能舒适地趴在他肩膀上休息，过了一阵子，那头金发没精打采地左右摇摆起来。  
“我不是故意的，至少，不是故意要让你这么难堪。”塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯很诚恳，他是个好男人，西班牙好男人，在床上都是坦诚的，所以他发现玩过了火，道起歉来也格外爽快，再说了，无力地蜷缩着坐在别人大腿上喘气的人又不是他，只是嘴上服个软能有什么损失？莫德里奇轻声地哼了一声，大概是表示接受道歉，用脑袋蹭了蹭西班牙人的胸膛，缓缓地伸直双腿，脚后跟在床铺上犁出两道深沟，在拉莫斯抚上他左胸形状奇妙的深色胎记时，发出不知是欢悦还是委屈的叹息。  
拉莫斯看着那两条平时被包覆在衣物之下伪装得很好的粗壮大腿，脑子里刷地闪过了一些类似于北极兔，和兄贵袋鼠之类的凶猛动物图片，可是莫德里奇依偎在他怀里，神情驯顺而又柔弱，像是已经完全臣服并且信任他，闭目仰头，把最脆弱的、形状尖锐的喉结暴露在他的眼前，如果西班牙人真的是食肉的猛兽，这只放弃抵抗的垂耳兔早已被咬断喉管、扭断颈椎，成为群狼的宵夜了。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在克罗地亚人泛红的耳廓边轻声念着，宝贝儿，你屁股里流出来的水淌了一床，我坐的地方都湿了，你的人知道他们的教父是这么能流水的小兔子吗？他们能满足你吗？不如你就一直做我的婊子吧，这样就总有东西能填着你的小屁股了——  
莫德里奇潮湿而又苍白的手指搭上拉莫斯的小臂，克罗地亚人懒懒地睁开眼睛，看着拉莫斯手臂上那些花里胡哨的纹身，满是细小伤口的手指尖跟着玫瑰花瓣依次绽开的顺序描摹那朵花的形状，直到拉莫斯觉得他不会对这么无礼的荤话做出什么回应了，他才像是想到了什么似的，呵呵地笑出声。  
“帮我拿出来，我好先验验货——看看你是不是能真的完全堵上？”

太糟糕了，太糟糕了。  
卢卡·莫德里奇痛苦地摇头，他没有办法阻止自己发出那种不像是他会发出的呻吟，他的手搭在拉莫斯的小臂上，软软地使不上力，只是搭着，一动也不敢动，那根折磨了他一个晚上的细长金属正被拉莫斯捏在手上，缓缓地抽离。放松，西班牙人喝道，放轻松，插进去的时候你用了润滑，取出来不会很困难，只是你得放松。  
说着容易。莫德里奇浑浑噩噩的大脑中挤出四散的，用来反驳的词汇，你他妈倒是也这么搞一宿试一试，看看起了应激反应的身体会不会那么容易放松，你那么牛逼怎么不准备好肌肉松弛剂呢？可是话到了嘴边，他连张口发声的精力都没有，本意不是用来容纳异物、甚至不该承担被进入的功能的脆弱通道再一次被强硬的质地碾压过，那儿呈现出多么不健康的紫胀状态，莫德里奇看都不用看就能知道；不知道是拉莫斯故意的，还是他真的没脑子，震动功能一直没关，克罗地亚人在听到硬物坠落在地摊上的动静之时，终于带着哭腔尖叫着，在拉莫斯的钳制之下扭动腰臀射出阻滞许久的精液，他的额前叶像是终于烧坏了，从未有过的巨大快感，和快感之后的空虚一同侵袭而来，卢卡不知道他此时此刻是什么表情，身体又做出过什么行为，当他回过神来时，拉莫斯正掐着他的腰和重力一同扯着他向下坐，龟头刚好顶上了前列腺，他一哆嗦，扒拉在西班牙人遍布纹身的裸体上的四肢又抱得更紧了一些。  
“……水声真响。”卢卡困倦而又迷茫地指摘，就好像被男人的阴茎填满正在贪婪地绞紧、想要从这负距离接触中获得前所未有的快乐的孔穴并不比鼓胀的卵蛋拍击在臀瓣上的动静更让他困惑似的，西班牙人再次抱起他，又松开手，他不自觉地追逐着因为过于湿滑而可能离开他的肉块，“你……用了多少润滑？好浪费啊……”  
“宝贝儿，你觉得自己还需要润滑？太谦虚了。”拉莫斯低下头，亲了亲卢卡发烫的耳尖，“告诉我，你们是不是也有，前代教父的婊子上位接班的传统……？”  
“……哦……那倒不是……”克罗地亚人在顶撞中仰起头，越过拉莫斯，看向头顶散落暖光的水晶灯，露出一个意味不明的微笑，“只不过到最后……别人都躺下，我还站着罢了。我下盘稳。”

拉莫斯是被莫德里奇摇醒的。他在醒来的一瞬间有些茫然，他还记得昨天晚上是以骑在他身上的卢卡摸着小腹，手足无措地问他有没有养过垂耳兔，垂耳兔会不会怀孕这样的傻问题作为结束的，塞尔吉奥很配合，表示当然会怀孕啦，宝贝儿你就跟我回马德里替我生一窝兔崽子好了——然后我把你养在我老家，你就继续生小兔子。克罗地亚人呜咽着，被拉莫斯送上高潮，精液溅在拉莫斯的胸膛和胡子上，他伏下身体，像是喝水的小动物那样，伸出舌头一点一点舔掉自己射出来的体液，等拉莫斯射精时，金毛垂耳兔早就睡着了——肠道被体液冲刷的时候，他在睡梦中皱起眉头，嘴唇蠕动了几下。塞尔吉奥也实在是没精神再叫醒他去浴室彻底清理掉，在床头扯了几张纸巾草草地给自己和卢卡擦拭了一下，倒头便睡。  
“你……”  
他看着莫德里奇，被热水冲刷过的白皙皮肤微微泛红，只是他留在对方身体上的印记恐怕要有一阵子才能消退了。莫德里奇围着一条大浴巾站在床头，掂着他的手机。  
“有人找你。”卢卡冷淡地说，话音中像是在责怪这通电话实在是不近人情，退到窗边去用毛巾擦拭湿发，看清晨宁静的庄园风景。拉莫斯接通了视频电话，是他妻子。  
“塞尔吉奥，你真的太好了。天底下不会有比你更好的丈夫，比你更好的父亲！”  
他的两个孩子在妻子身后的草场上，有个拉莫斯发誓他挺眼熟的金发男人在陪孩子们踢球玩。拉莫斯那颗被昨夜旖旎的情事充斥的大脑终于渐渐冷静下来，他的妻子热情地招呼着伊万·拉基蒂奇，这位塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯可靠的、很久未见面的至交好友，到镜头前和拉莫斯问好。安达卢西亚人扯动嘴角，说他的妻儿都是普通人，对自己的事情一无所知。拉基蒂奇摸着他的长子的小脑瓜，赞赏了孩子的足球天赋，说这孩子要赶紧送去拉玛西亚，将来一定能成为诺坎普的主宰，说不定能当个主力大中锋。  
干，老子是皇马球迷！生是美凌格，死是死美凌格！拉莫斯在心中无声地怒吼，他几乎握不住手机，还是等拉基蒂奇意味深长地关了视频通话，才扭过头去看卢卡·莫德里奇，克罗地亚人还在慢条斯理地梳着头发，仿佛下定了决心要用发梳把头上的水都梳下来才罢休，看向拉莫斯的眼神格外的慈祥和蔼。  
“别这么看我，亲爱的拉莫斯先生。”新任的教父把手伸向桌上的玻璃水瓶，里面飘荡着一片已经泡软泡烂的鲜柠檬，“您的眼神可不像个黑手党，别堕落得跟街上动刀子的小孩一样。”  
拉莫斯坐起来，他意识到太阳升起，便是那只怯懦的垂耳兔回到幽暗干燥的巢穴中长眠之时，他正想着该出什么相应的筹码才能让拉基蒂奇离开他的家，卡瓦哈尔慌慌张张地踢门进来，当着莫德里奇的面，惊慌失措地嚷嚷着全完了，全完了。  
什么全完了——  
拉莫斯在卡瓦哈尔的表情中读出了年轻人想表达的信息，那边厢莫德里奇抻直了胳膊伸了个懒腰，打开了落地窗，微凉的晨风吹进屋，吹散人类交媾而产生的咸腥气味。  
“真是令人神清气爽的早晨。”他喃喃地说。  
卡瓦哈尔举着手机给拉莫斯看，屏幕上是一片火海，拉莫斯当然知道那片火海原来的样子，那可是他最引以为傲的军械库，但是凌晨的一场爆炸将一切都毁了。塞尔吉奥从接二连三的打击中恢复，他切实地领教到了克罗地亚人的行动力，可是正如卢卡所说的，他们都是黑手党那条生物链顶端的上位者，像街头小混混似的争勇斗狠的行为早已不适用了。  
你还想要什么？拉莫斯跟莫德里奇谈条件，他手上虽然筹码不多了，但总会有克罗地亚人想要的，他有这个自信。否则，拉莫斯有些苦涩地想，在我睡着时脑袋就掉了，你想要第五狂想曲的独家销售渠道吗？还是要意大利人不再为难你们？我听说你们和俄罗斯人也在不对付，我可以提供帮手……  
“想要你们呀。既然你们有那个传统，亲爱的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯先生，是不是你死了，我就可以接管你的家族上位了呢……我可是，很贵的。”克罗地亚人抚弄着婚戒，说着令拉莫斯浑身都冻住的台词，“开玩笑的。等你什么时候统一了西班牙全境干掉加泰人，我或许考虑一下。”  
卢卡是认真的。  
拉莫斯从卢卡的脸上品出了一分令他极其火大的轻蔑，但是克罗地亚人的小教父有这个资格看轻他，这是胜利者的特权。可是自古以来活到最后的也不一定是胜者。孤身处于敌阵的卢卡就像是将自己送上祭坛的羔羊，他要是足够聪明，就应该早早拍拍屁股溜之大吉，而不是留在原地等着品尝拉莫斯的怒火。那种狂怒会把他也全然吞没——毕竟就算是此时此刻，拉莫斯要杀莫德里奇，也格外容易。手无寸铁的黑手党，和手无寸铁的平民没有本质区别，都不过是一块还能动的肉罢了。  
就在西班牙人举起枪的瞬间，巨大的爆炸气浪从窗外卷进来。“什么？发生了什么？”人们的尖叫在这个清晨格外嘹亮。这个国家的人们已经有二十多年没有经历过炮火的袭扰了，至于西班牙，那更是久远的记忆。履带隆隆碾压过柏油马路，发动机吭哧吭哧地发出不堪重负的抗议，扛着55吨重、主炮口径达152mm的大脑袋钢铁巨兽，毫无公德心地碾过停在度假酒庄中的车辆，正正好停在窗外。  
“啊呀！不对！不对！”科瓦契奇的声音从那里面传出来，闷闷的，随后年轻人从乘员观察窗中探出头，向着卧倒在地的拉莫斯和卡瓦哈尔挥手，“哎呀！你们笨死了！KV-2的炮塔不能左右转向！倒车！倒车！让我先用机枪和这帮板鸭佬打个招呼！然后我们再，结结实实地给他一炮！装填手！快点儿！快点儿！操！我他妈是车长！装填炮弹这种脏活我才不干！亲爱的卢卡爸爸，查理爸爸让我来接你回家啦！”

 

END

一点补充：  
1、第五狂想曲，是能够在短时间内大幅强化人类听觉的药物，可能的副作用是昏厥、窒息、抽搐等类癫痫症状，大抵因为人脑无法正确处理同时涌进的大量信息而激活的自我保护机制。那个晚上卢卡吃了第五狂想曲去赴约，把隔墙的声音听了个干干净净，马德里的家族在他心里就完全没了秘密，如同裸奔。  
2、一点心理学小技巧：和人谈判，先提特别无理的要求，再提真正的要求，就有提升成功率的可能。  
3、兹沃：兹沃尼米尔·博班，小卢卡的偶像和师长。  
4、KV-2是俄罗斯黑手党的东西，卢卡上位后收编了俄罗斯人，也收编了俄罗斯人硬核无比的军备收藏。  
5、最后重坦被打包快递送到了拉莫斯家，还送了六颗炮弹，拉莫斯的孩子们把它当做攀爬探险的大玩具。送货员传话说是教父支付的薪水，他对拉莫斯的服务表示很满意。  
6、当天莫德里奇在实验室里打了一整个白天的嗝。伊斯科还是没听乔尔卢卡的嘱托，准备的是气泡水。  
7、兔子洞——已弃坑手游少女前线活动关卡名称，因为太他妈的难刷了所以给我留下深深心理阴影。反正干死云母就对了。

以上。


End file.
